


Sleep

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Androids need sleep, too. Dorian seems in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Dorian needed sleep. 

Despite the most popular opinions, androids need time to rest, much like humans. 

However, Dorian had't actually rested since he'd been woken up. He couldn't find the time, and during the nights, he didn't have anywhere to go. He could go back to Rudy at night, but it didn't seem right.

He hoped to just find somewhere quiet to sleep, but it seemed too late. John'd noticed him dozing. 

They were in the detective's car, Dorian too tired to care where they were headed, when John glanced over at the android. "You look like hell." 

Dorian glanced up, shrugging. "You don't look like a million dollars, either."

John smiled wryly, shaking his head. "Of course I do." He said, his tone turning serious. "When was the last time you slept, or recharged, or whatever?" 

Dorian didn't answer for a moment, knowing the man's reaction would be concern. "Since I was woken up." He finally answered, voice quiet.

"What?" John demanded, pulling over and turning off the car. 

"It's not a big deal." Dorian said quickly, shaking his head a bit. 

"I know for a fact that androids need rest, just like humans. You'll short out-" 

"I will not short out." 

"-and I'm not going to drive your corpse around." John finished, looking at his partner with concern.

"I'll be fine." Dorian argued, shifting in his seat. 

"What do you do after hours? Where do you go?" John asked, running a hand through his hair as he watched his partner carefully. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he'd adopted a certain fondness for this not-quite-human. And he probably cared too much about something that could only have artificial feelings. 

Dorian hesitated, shrugging again. "Usually I take walks." 

"You take walks? In the middle of the night?" John recounted, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah. It's nice. Quiet." 

"That's because everyone else is asleep." 

"Still." Dorian said, shaking his head again.

"You should sleep sometime. I can't have you dead on your feet. Do you have a place to sleep?" 

The android shrugged his shoulders again, glancing at the man. Steely, artificial blue eyes met warm brown ones, and he felt something strange go through him. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. "No."

The detective started the car again and drove off, speeding through the steady stream of cars. 

"Where are we going?" Dorian asked, though he he was already working out an answer. 

"My apartment. It's warm. You can sleep there." 

The android opened his mouth, then closed it, deciding it wasn't worth it to try to argue with the most stubborn cop in history. 

"Hope your couch is comfortable." He finally retorted, feeling even more exhausted at the promise of sleep. 

John smiled, shaking his head. "It's not. You can bunk with me, if you want." 

"Is that an invitation?" Dorian asked, smiling to himself. 

John glanced over, shaking his head. "You wish."   
\--  
"Nice place." Dorian commented, looking around. He slid out of his coat and set it down, taking the large apartment in. It looked too big for just one man, as if somebody else had lived here with him. He didn't voice that though, and John shrugged in reply. 

"It's got a bed." The man said simply, leading Dorian into the bedroom.

There was a large bed, more evidence of cohabitation. "I can't sleep here. It would be an intrusion of priva-"

"I'm asking you to sleep here, I'm not asking you to shower with me." John said, rolling his eyes. 

Dorian hesitated before toeing off his shoes and sitting on the bed. 

John glanced over at him and muttered something along the lines of "pathetic," and tossed him a pair of pajama pants. "Go change. They're more comfortable." 

Dorian stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly, wondering just what this new feeling was. It seemed a mixture of happiness and fondness-affection. Dorian finally placed the emotion as he was trying to make the pajama pants stay. In the end, they hung off his hips, but stayed up, and he didn't bother to change his soft, dark t-shirt. 

He walked back into the bedroom and took the left side of the bed, considering John was already occupying the right. The man was still awake, and watched the android a he climbed into bed. 

"You should sleep." John told him as Dorian squirmed, trying to find a good position. 

"Can't sleep if you don't get comfortable." 

"Don't you just have an off button?"

Dorian smiled, shaking his head. "MXs do. I was designed to be as human as possible. Do _you_ have an off button?"

John nodded lightly. "Fair enough," He said, rolling onto his side, facing the android. Then, he closed his eyes. 

Dorian did the same, finally settling on his back, and was out in seconds.   
\--  
When he awoke, he isn't quite sure what happened. He finds his head tucked down against John's chest, and the detective's arm is thrown around his waist. 

John's still asleep, and Dorian doesn't want to disturb him, so he settled back in, unable to say he wasn't content with staying the way he was. 

He's still awake by the time John stirred, but his eyes are closed and his breathing slow. He feels the man shift beside him, but the hand didn't leave his waist, and the chest under his head didn't move. He's a bit surprised, but he didn't dare move. He was content. 

After about fifteen minutes, John shakes him gently. "Hey, Dorian, wake up." 

Even in feigning sleep, he'd never been very fond of getting up, so he groaned softly and shook his head. 

He could almost hear the fond smile when John spoke again. "Come on, it's not that early. And it's a Saturday." 

He rolled over, onto his back, and cracked open an eye, looking over at the man. He _is_ smiling, a strange and new occurrence. Dorian decided that he liked it. "What does that mean?" 

"It's our day off. Unless something explodes, we've got a free day." John filled in. 

The android nodded and ran a hand through his hair, looking ruffled and exhausted. John smiled, and Dorian tugged the covers over him again. "Then let me sleep."

He closed his eyes again, and he felt the bed dip with John's leave before he actually slept.   
\--  
When he wandered into the kitchen, fully rested, John was sitting down on the couch, reading something. He smiled when Dorian appeared, and raising an eyebrow. "Do you eat?" 

"Sometimes. It isn't required." Dorian answered lightly, taking a seat next to him. 

Awkward silence took their conversation for a moment, and then John spoke up. "You know, about last night-"

"It was my fault." Dorian interrupted. "I-sorry." 

"No, it's fine. I mean-it's been a while. Since I've ever, been able to, you know. So it was, nice." 

"Right."

"Right." 

They sat in an even more awkward kind of silence for a long while. Then, without a work, the android leans his head on John's shoulder. 

The man next to him didn't move, and Dorian wondered if he'd made the wrong choice, and worrying endlessly, before John hesitantly wrapped an arm around the other. "Dinner?" 

Dorian bit his lip. If androids could blush. "I'm a bit new to this."

"I'm a little rusty, myself." The man shook his head, smiling. "So is that a yes?" 

Dorian nodded.

It was most definitely a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you enjoyed. Should I continue this?


End file.
